The 'one'
by creativelove1005
Summary: Mitsuki knows Mikey is the one for her, but Lily doesn't know who's the one for her. This is my very first fanfiction story. Sorry for any grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'M MAKING THE CHAPTERS EASIER TO READ
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kappa Mikey characters

Lily's point of view

"_Lily I really like you" said a man wearing black pants and a black jacket, he also had his hood on so I couldn't see his face. "Who are you?" I asked with fear. He didn't answer me though he did start to walk towards me. I took a couple of steps back and screamed "Don't you come any closer to me". The man paused, but then continued walk toward me again. He was getting closer so I decided to step back again only to realize that I couldn't move my legs. I looked down at my legs hoping that they would move when I saw another pair of shoes. The man was right in front of me now and I, of course was really scared, I tried to scream but nothing came out. So I started to look at the guy so if I had to go to the police or something I could give them details about what he looked like. He was very tall, muscular, and looked very familiar. He then put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Now I could only see his lips getting closer to mine until…._

**BEEP… BEEP … BEEP…BEEP**

I shot strait up on my bed and glared at the alarm clock for waking me up. I sighed as I slammed my hand down trying to hit the off button on my alarm clock, but I missed and hit the corner of my night stand. I cursed quietly as I felt the pain rush to my hand. Using my other hand I carefully cut the alarm clock off. I grabbed my towel and rag so I could take my shower. Then my overly chipper roommate/best friend busted through my door not only scaring me to death but she also made me drop my things.

"Lily, guess what." she screamed.

"What?" I glared at her while I picked up the things I drop.

"I have a date with Mikey" she squealed.

"You have a date with that spaz?" I asked her shocked.

"Well, its not really a date we are just hanging out." she admitted sheepishly. Looking at her I said

"I thought you said you got over that little crush you had on him?"

"I know…but ..I know I love Mikey and he's the 'one'. Even though he doesn't know it yet, but that's what today 'date' is for I'm calling it Operation: Fall in love."

"Now, tell me what does any of this have to do with me." I said(rudely). She looked at me like I had just told her Mikey would never love her. "Sorry." I said softly and I did really mean it.

I didn't want to snap at her, but I was actually jealous of her. I didn't know how to find the 'one' in my life and the only reasons a guy would go out with me was to get popular or try to apparently 'do it' with me and those guys found out the hard way that I wasn't that willing. There wasn't a guy I could think of who didn't date me for those two reasons, well except for Gonard, wait why am I thinking about him. I quickly shook off the blush rising to my face before Mitsuki could notice. Then I remembered the only reason we went out was because Ozu wanted the ratings to go up.

"The reason I'm in here" Mitsuki started to say breaking me out of my thoughts "is that I want you to help me make-up".

"Sure," I said giving her a friendly smile "What time is your date?" "Eleven." she said while jumping up and down. I glanced at the clock it was 8:15. "Let me take my shower while you make breakfast we still have an hour and thirty minutes." I said calmly.

"Thank you so much Lily you're the best." She said while crushing me in a hug. When she let go of me she headed off to the kitchen to make breakfast I felt like I was being left behind some how.

When the hot shower water hit me I was in pure bliss. Taking a shower was the only me time I ever had in LilyMu studios. All of a sudden I started to think of the strange dream I had last night. _"Lily I really like you."_ . "That guy," I said aloud while turning off the water. "He looked a lot li- aaah". I don't know how it happen but I fell head first to the floor while I was getting out of the shower. "Today is going to be one of those days." I said while getting up. I quickly dried off, put my clothes on, and did my hair. As I started to leave my room I took a look in the mirror to make sure there was no bump forming from the fall earlier. I saw nothing but my beautiful face. I winked at myself as I walked out of my room and into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kappa Mikey characters

Mitsuki's point of view

I nearly burnt the eggs I made for breakfast thinking about my date with Mikey. When the scrambled eggs were done I divided it and put it in two different plates. As if on cue the toast popped out of the toaster. I grabbed the toast and put it on our plates when I heard a boom that came from the bathroom.

"Lily must've fell. I hope she doesn't take it out on me." I said to myself as I decided to make fruit punch instead of having orange juice.

When I finished making the fruit punch I put to cups on the table and Lily came out of her room.

"Mmmm. That smells good. Thank you for making it." She said while sitting down putting her napkin on her lap and pouring herself some Kool-Aid.

"You're welcome! anything to stop you from changing your mind about doing my make-up." Lily sighed

"Mitsuki, I would never do that, you're my best friend. And even though Mikey is a complete and total **SPAZ, **if he's 'the one' for you then I'll do everything in my power to help you make him yours."

I noticed when she said 'the one' part she looked a little down. It also happen earlier when I was in her room I saw her thinking really hard about something or _someone_. I even saw her blush, but I decided to ignore it.

"Thank you so much Lily you're the best." I squealed.

"Just don't tell anyone I have a reputation to protect." We finished our breakfast and put the dishes in the dish washer, it was 9:15.

"So," Lily said while clapping her hands lets make Mikey fall head over heels for you." She pushed me into a chair and started to get to work.

"How do you like it" Lily said while handing me a mirror. When I looked in the mirror I was well stunned I look so… well beautiful. I have to say that Lily has an amazing gift.

"To shocked to speak, aren't you." Lily said while grinning obviously proud of her work.

"Now what time is it" I said while looking at the clock. "~**10:48"** I screamed "What are we going to do? I still don't have a outfit to wear."

"Don't worry." Lily said quickly "I have this."

She pulled out a black box with a red button on it. She placed it on the floor, pushed the button, and backed away from the box as it transformed into some kind of 'high fashion' closet.

"Now lets see." Lily said as she went through the rack of clothes "This shirt with… hmm… this skirt and these pumps."

She handed me the clothes and I quickly put them on. I looked in the huge mirror that lily had put on the wall and I gasped as I got a better look at the outfit. I had on a purple shirt, a short(but not to short) skirt, and black pumps. There was no way Mikey could resist this outfit. "Mikey you are mine." I screamed. "Yeah. Yeah. Now put this necklace and earrings on." Lily ordered. I did what I was told and glanced at the clock, it was 10:57, I was going to make it. Before I ran out of the apartment I grabbed my purse and hugged Lily. "Good luck." I heard lily say as I slammed the door.

We had plan to meet in front of the studio. So as soon as I walked outside I saw him. "Mikey." I said as I walked up to him.

"Oh, hey Mitsu- …wow." Mikey's eyes were wide and his mouth open. "Is there something wrong" I said smirking at him. All he could muster was to shack his head 'no'. I said shutting his mouth and started to walk, when I realized he wasn't following me.

"You coming?" I said looking back at him and again all he could muster was to shake his head 'yes' and started to walk towards me. At this rate Mikey is going to mine before 1:30 if I keep this up. I took one last look at the studio before my date only to see Lily looking out the window. She winked at me and I winked back, turned around and started OPERATION: Fall in Love.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own kappa Mikey characters

Lily's P.O.V.

"Good luck" I said as Mitsuki ran out the door to start her date with Mikey. I took out a remote I kept in my pocket, pushed a button, and my I.C.F.E(In case of fashion emergency) closet turned back into a little box. I grabbed it and put it in my purse. I glanced out of the window just in time to see Mikey drooling over Mitsuki. I giggled when she closed his mouth. At this rate he'll be hers by the end of the day. Mitsuki looked up at the studio and noticed me watching. So I winked at her and she winked back. I closed the curtains and went over to sit on the couch. I feel very confused, sad, and mad at the same time. I mean just because I don't have 'the one' like Mitsuki does. Well maybe that guy from my dream? Maybe the dream was somehow showing me my future husband. Yes, and also the tooth fairy is having a date with Jack Frost. Yeah right, when I was ten I decided that all fairy tales were not true, so this 'the one' I'm looking for is not real either.

I heard a** Knock **at the door.

"I'm coming" I said as I got up. When I opened the door I saw Gonard and Guano. "What do you two **spazzes **want" I said with an annoyed look on my face.

"Good morning Lily it's so nice to see you too." Guano said sarcastically.

"Can we come in?" Gonard asked with his 'I promise we won't do anything to make you upset' eyes.

I stared at Gonard and the purple annoyance. Well it's not like they're going to destroy my room.

"Come in" I said. Man I was getting soft.

"Thanks" they said together as they walked into my room. I shut the door and turned around to see that they were in the living room. Gonard motion me over to sit down on the couch.

"Don't do anything you'll regret" I said while sitting down. Then the lights went out and two spotlights came down on Gonard and Guano (who were now wearing tuxedos). "Oh no what are you two idiots planning?" I said already regretting letting them in.

"This." Gonard said taking a huge machine out of his pocket.

"What is that?" I said examining the strange thing. The body of the machine was red with three different color cannons sticking out of it. The first cannon was green, the one in the middle was blue, and the last one was yellow.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Gonard said in a deep voice. "Put your hands together for the ultimate game** Food-ca-Ball.**"

"No." I said simply.

"Please Lily." Guano said "The game is very easy to play. All you have to do is shoot a ball into the basket ball hoop… while having food thrown at you at 100mph."

"No." I said again.

"Why not?" Guano whined.

"**1) **There are no baskets on that machine and **2)** Why should I play with you two?" Gonard took a remote from out of his hair and pushed a button and three basket ball hoops came out.

"The reason you need to play is because Mikey is hanging out with Mitsuki today and we don't have a third player the rules say we need three players." Gonard said while taking a breath of air.

"Oh, since the rules say so, I wouldn't want to break them, so I should throw away all my common since and play this ridiculous game." I said sarcastically.

"Great! You get the yellow helmet because you're a girl." Gonard said while putting yellow helmet on my head.

"No you spaz I meant…"

"Oh, I almost forgot you'll need this." Gonard said ignoring me. The idiot pulled my helmet up a little and forced a tooth guard in my mouth with his free hand. "We wouldn't want you to hurt your teeth, now would we?" Gonard put his helmet on and turned to Guano. "You ready?"

Guano adjusted his helmet and nodded and Gonard turned back to me. "Are you ready Lily?" I tried to say 'No you spaz and get this stuff off me.' but the mouth guard made it impossible to talk so all that came out was a "Mrph!" sound.

"What was that?" Gonard asked.

"We should take as a yes." Guano said and then smirked evilly at me. "She did say she wanted to play."

I'm going to kill that little purple fuzz ball, he's not dumb like Gonard he knows I don't want to play.

"Well let the games begin." Gonard said while pushing another button on the remote. The machine started to throw food at us. I grunted as a coconut hit my head(well it hit my helmet, bet trust me I felt the impact.). Food stared hitting me left and right my sailor outfit probably has a million stains that will never come out. "You have to be quick like me." Guano bragged as he dodged 15 hotdogs in mid-air. I ducked as a pizza came towards me. "Mha(it's 'Ha' but she can't talk with the mouth guard)" I said as three other pizzas hit me. "If you're not good at dodging the food, try it my way." Gonard said. I looked over at him to see that he's eating all the food that was thrown at him(No surprise there.). **"THROWING BALLS"** The machine said. Three balls came out of the machine. The yellow ball, of course, hit me in my head along with ramen and a chocolate cake. "Now try to make a basket." Guano instructed me as he tried to doge the food and make a basket.

**CRASH! **O-M-G I forgot that we were in my room. I turned around to see the carpet and the walls covered in food. The vases were broken, and that crash was the sound of a watermelon hitting the TV. I put my hands on the sides of my helmet and tried to take it off. Man, Gonard had put this thing on tight. When I finally got it off my head I spat out the mouth guard and screamed.

"Gonard! Turn that machine off **NOW** its destroying my apartment." Gonard immediately got the remote and pushed the off button.** "SYSTEM NOT RESPONDING"** The machine said.** "SYSTEM OVERLOAD…GOING TURBO." **Food started to come out of the machine like crazy. Every single one seemed to be aimed towards me though. I dove to the floor and put my arms around my head. Yuck I could feel the food in my hair on my arms, I swear I'm going to kill those two and bring them back to life to clean up this mess and then kill them again. "Turn it off." I screamed. Gonard had somehow made it to the machine and pulled the plug(when did he ever plug it up?). "Lily?" Gonard said slowly while helping me up. "Are you ok?" Guano said finishing Gonard's sentence. I glared at them and my eyes must've turned red because they started to back up. "Gonard. Guano." I said angrily. Do you know how when there is a bad word on a TV show and they _*beep*_ it out. Well lets just say there was a continuous _*beep*_ for 15 minutes.

_**_

"Now get out of my room." I yelled as I threw them and the machine out of the window. I looked around to see the damage. Everything, except for the bedrooms and the bath room, was either coverd in food or broken.

"Ozu is not going to like this." I said to myself. "Well what he don't know won't hurt him." I heard a knock at the door again.

"Lily, it's me, Ozu." Great why did I have to jinx myself, now I have to explain this. I open the door and Ozu's eyes were wide when he looked at me, well why wouldn't he be shocked I was covered in food.

"What is the meaning of this?" he screamed. "Yeah you covered in food." Yes Man said behind him.

"Two words." I said calmly despite the fact that Ozu scared me half to death with that entrance. "Gonard and Guano." I backed up so they could see the room. I waited for Ozu to scream, but it never came.

"Lily get washed up. I had already expected a disaster to happen today so there will be a crew here to clean up. They will be here in 30 minutes and you won't be able to come back into your room until 2:30. And for Guano and Gonard, I'll tell those two…" Fire surrounded Ozu and his eyes turned red. "I'll deep fry them and serve them to Yes Man if they ever do something like this again."

"Yummy Guano." Yes Man said with a knife and fork in his hands. Ozu grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the room.

I took a quick shower and got all the food off of me, but I think there's still something in my hair. I put on a pair of jeans, a pink shirt that says 'Drama Queen' on it, and white sneakers. I looked at the clock it was 12:30. I grabbed my phone, blanket, and headed off to the roof to clear my head.

When I reached the roof I went to the edge to look down at the people. I've always liked being up so high, it helps me think and I've already decided that I would never let any of my cast mates in my room/apartment again.

"Why did Gonard have to be so stupid and think that I wanted to play." He was happy though, I can see that smile…that wonderful smile. Wait, because of that spaz I can't go back in my own room for two hours. I sighed as I took out my phone to text my friends, but then I realized something, all my friends were in the middle of shooting a movie or a fashion shoot. I put away my phone and spreaded out my blanket on the roof's floor. I laid down on the blanket and my eyes started to feel heavy until I fell asleep.

I didn't know how long I was sleeping so I looked at the clock on my phone, it was 1:29, well at least I don't have to wait long for the cleaning crew to finished my room.

"Lily." I heard someone say from behind me, but when I turned around to see who it was it started to rain, HARD. I couldn't see a thing. I heard steps coming toward me. I tried to see who it was, but all I could see was the shape of a man's body. A man that looked the same as the guy from my dream.

"Stay away from me." I screamed at him as I started to move back. I am feeling very bad case of déjà vu. The person stopped so I stopped moving backwards. I had to stop regardless for the fact that I was at the edge of the building again. I started to take a step forward so I wouldn't fall, but knowing all the luck I had today I tripped and I felt my body fall. I screamed "I'm too pretty to die!" Then I felt some on grab my arm.

"Hold on Lily." It was the mysterious man. He pulled me up with no effort at all. I was pulled into his chest and his arms went around me as I was catching my breath.

"Who are you?" I asked, desperately wanting to know the person who maybe this 'the one' I been thinking about today.

"What? Lily, it's me, Gonard."

"What?" I said looking up him only to get rain in my eyes. "Gonard!" I started to blush when I realized how close we were. "What are you doing out here?" I asked in shock because I can't believe I thought he was 'the one'. I'm never letting Mitsuki's fairy tales get to me like that again.

"Can I tell you once were back inside, it's kinda raining out here?"

"Oh, yeah sure." We both went back inside and headed back inside and headed back to his room to dry off.

"Here use this to dry off." Gonard said handing me a towel.

"Thanks." I said. Gonard started to stare at me then his face turn red and he looked away. "Your shirt is kinda wet do you want to borrow one of mine?" I looked down at my shirt I knew it was wet but it was also see through O-M-G he can see my bra.

"Yes please." I squealed. Gonard, who was looking the other way, handed me the shirt. I ran into the bathroom to change. I put on the shirt and it was one of the blue ones Gonard wears. It was really big on me, but it would have to do. When I walked out of the bathroom I noticed that Gonard had quickly changed out of his outfit too. He was wearing a white tank top (the type guys wear I don't know what its called.) and a pair of faded jeans.

"You can sit here with me." he said pointing to a spot beside him on his bed. I took off my shoes and sat next to him, it was awkward, but it would have to do.

"Gonard where's your mom?"

"She got this new job as a translator, whatever that is, and moved to France." he said in what seemed a hint of anger in his voice. I put my hand on his shoulder and said.

"I'm sorry." "

She said she didn't want to be a burden on me anymore, but she wasn't a burden on me. 'You need to mature Gonard, you need to learn how to live without me and experience things that other young men your age would. I know you don't understand but you will.' That's what she said but I don't understand. Lily, you're smart make me understand." Gonard grabbed both of my shoulders and made me face him. He was crying and I want to help, but knowing me I'll just say something that will make things worse.

"I…don't know." I turned my head away because I couldn't look at him "Gonard." I said slowly. "What do you think your mother meant?" Gonard wiped his eyes and thought for a moment.

"That I'm a big boy now and I don't need her as much anymore."

"That seems about right Gonard." I said smiling at him.

"Yes and also the square root of pie is cake and the evil leprechauns are planning to evade the earth with the space men from Pluto." I glared at the idiot, this is one of the rare moments that we have a conversation and he has to ruin it. Gonard got the message when he looked at me and sat back down. More awkward silence arose when I realized I forgot to ask him something.

"Why were you on the roof?"

"I wanted to say sorry for messing up your room and your outfit. When you threw us out the window I wondered why you got so mad since you said you wanted to play. I asked Guano and he said you were being sarcastic. Then he explain to me what sarcastic meant. Then I asked him if he knew you didn't want to play why he didn't tell me. He never answered me though. So, anyway sorry."

"You are forgiven, but Guano, not so much. Where is he anyway?"

"Yes Man is chasing him with a deep fryer." I started to laugh as I imagined the scene.

"Lily?" Gonard said, making me stop laughing. "Why didn't you recognize the sound of my voice on the roof?" Gonard asked with a very concern look on his face. "You looked really scared."

Like I'm really going to say 'I had this dream last night about this guy who was about to kiss me and I thought you were him.' "I had just woken up from a nap and I was still kinda groggy."

"Oh, well that makes since." he said completely believing my lie.

"Do you want a sandwich?" he held out an sandwich that he had taken out of his pocket. I hesitated, but took the sandwich from him only because I was hungry. Gonard was shocked because I had once told him that I would starve to death before I eat one of his sandwiches. So, of course he was staring at me waiting for me to take a bite. I held my breath as I took a bite. My eye went wide, the sandwich was actually good.

"You like it?" he asked as I swallowed.

"YES." I said taking another bite.

"That's great" he said taking out a sandwich ten times bigger than mine and started to eat it.

When we finished our sandwiches we just talked about nothing in particular when I said.

"Can we watch the news I want to know how long it's going to rain." Gonard gabbed the remote and turn it to the news. "This just in. because of all the rain the uptown area is flooded. It is expected to stop by 5:00. So stay away from down town." said the anchormen. Gonard turn the TV off when they showed live footage of the disaster. "I hope Mitsuki is ok." I said trying to think about what bad things could've.

"Yeah and Mikey too." Gonard said getting up. "Let's watch a movie. What do you want to watch a scary movie, a action movie, or a scary and action movie."

"Action and scary, this will help me plan revenge on Guano." I said.

"Lights on or off?" "Off!" He turned the lights off and sat back on the bed. Gonard hadn't even made it through the first ten minutes before he laid down and fell asleep. I couldn't blame him though the movie wasn't that great and I started to get drowsy untill I fell asleep.

"_Lily, wake up." I heard Gonard say as he shook me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "What do you…" I gasped as I looked around. We were in a field of lilies. "What are we doing here?" Gonard grabbed my hand, pulled me up, and put his hands around my waist. "I had to prove a theory." he answered shyly. "what theory?" I asked confused. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." he said placing his lips to mine._

I woke up to realize that I was in Gonard's arms. If I could see my face right now I bet it would be red. How did I even get in his arms? I tried to get out of his grasp, but he just pulled me closer to him. My head was mashed against his chest. I tried to get away from him again, but he was to strong. Thank god he was asleep because I would've killed him if he was awake. Well at least he doesn't smell bad like he usually does. He smells like peaches and cream, my favorite. O-M-G I'M SMELLING HIM NOW! Note to self: hit myself later.

"Lily." I heard Gonard mumble in his sleep. The next thing I know I'm falling, head first, on the floor. "I didn't use your tooth brush to clean Guano's feet, it was Mikey." Gonard cried, waking himself up. He looked over at me.

"Hi Lily, what are you doing on the floor?" I glared at him and yelled.

"Well maybe if I hadn't been pushed off of the bed I wouldn't be on the floor." It felt good to be mean.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gonard said helping me up. "Yeah a-huh." I said looking at the clock, it was 4:30, how did it get this late? "I have to go. When do you want your shirt back?"

"Give it back any time. Let me walk you to the door." I nodded, grabbed my wet t-shirt, and headed to the door.

"Thanks for having me over." I said quietly so Gonard probably couldn't hear me.

"You're welcome." he said hugging me and spinning me around. "Gonard stop it." I said half serious and half laughing.

"Oh I almost forgot to thank you for saving me from falling off the roof earlier." I said as he put me down. "So, thanks." I said giving him a very quick peck on the cheek. "You're welcome." He said also giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Well…than bye" I said walking (almost running) to the elevator.

When I got back to the room it looked liked it never been covered in food. Even the broken things had been replaced. I put my wet shirt in the dryer and plopped down on the coach. I hate to admit it but I'm used to weird days like this. WAIT A SECOND… GONARD SAID HE USED MY TOOTH BRUSH TO CLEAN GUANO'S FEET!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: PLEASE REVIEW AND SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMER MISTAKES AND I'LL UPDATE THE FOURTH CHAPTER SOON **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kappa Mikey characters.

Mitsuki's point of view

"So, where do you want to go?" Mikey asked me when he stopped drooling.

"Well, there is this new restaurant called Funky International and I heard it's the hottest thing downtown."

"O.k. then let's go there." Mikey said excitedly. Then his smile soon faded and he started to stare at me deeply.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked hoping that there wasn't anything in my teeth.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, his voice full of seriousness. O-M-G he's going to ask me out already. He just has to be asking me out, he's never serious about anything. This is going to be the happiest day of my life.

Mikey opened his mouth and said "You are paying right?" I should've known, it's going to take time to make him fall for me.

"Of course, I did ask you to hang out with me today," I said trying to suppress the sadness and anger (at myself) in my voice.

"That's great! Now I can pig out," he said running ahead of me. Yes, Mikey is inconsiderate on all levels but that's one of the reasons I love him.

"Wait, let me go to the bank first," I said knowing Mikey might eat until I'm broke.

When we reached the ATM machine outside the bank I swiped my card in and said "Mikey, look a leprechaun is giving Yoshi a wedgie!" When Mikey turned around to see, I quickly typed in my pin number. If he had saw it he would've gone on a shopping spree like he did when he 'accidentally' saw Guano's pin number. Poor thing is still in debt.

"Hey, there is no leprechaun giving camera men wedgies!" Mikey angrily said to me as he turned around.

"Oh really? My mistake," I said taking 80,000 yen out of the machine and putting it into my purse. "Let's go before we miss the bus," I said as I started to walk.

We couldn't have been walking for more than 2 minutes when Mikey saw a hobo in an ally.

"Hey, umm…what's your name… check this out?" Mikey said as he picked up a stick and started walking towards the ally. I can't believe he forgot my name already. If I don't step up my game this day might be wasted. I walked into the ally to see Mikey poking the poor hobo with the stick.

"Umm… my name's Mitsuki, remember, and stop poking that poor man. He's never done anything to you," I said meekly. Mikey looked at me and sighed.

"Chillax, its fun! You need to loosen up." He dropped the stick and walked pass me. "Come on, lets go." I looked at the hobo, he was wearing a dirt-turned brown trench coat, torn black pants, and a hat so big that I couldn't see his face. I started to feel sad so I pulled out 40,000 yen from my purse and put it in his very cold hands that I could've sworn were blue.

"Thank you," he said softly. I winked at him and ran to catch up with my crush.

We got to the bus stop just in time to see the bus leave. "What are we going to do now?" I asked sadly.

"We'll just take a taxi," Mikey said emotionlessly. Mikey snapped his fingers and immediately a taxi came in front of us. We got in and the taxi driver said,

"Hello, call me Yuki, where too?"

"Hello Yuki," I said in a friendly voice. "Can you take us to Funky International, please?"

"That new place downtown?" Yuki said as he started the car. "I heard that place was the bomb, or whatever you kids say today?" I giggled at the word bomb while Mikey grunted. "You two on a date?" Yuki asked. I blushed, but Mikey who was clueless about my crush said.

"Nothing like that, we are just co-workers and anyway I have my heart set on a certain Lily." He licked his lips when he said Lily's name. I felt my face drop when he said this and Yuki didn't ask any more questions so it was quiet until we got to the restaurant. Mikey jumped out the car and left me to pay the fee.

"Hey," Yuki said as I handed him the money. "Go and get him." I smiled at him and got out of the car.

The restaurant is beautiful. Night club lights were flashing everywhere. The waiters were wearing roller skates. A host came up to us and said, "Welcome to Funky International, where do you want to sit? The acting section, where you'll see a quick skit or the singing section, where Ori and Yori will be performing?"

"Acting." We said quickly. No offence to Ori and Yori, but Gonard plays their music all the time. The host took us to our seats and pointed at the table where a list of drinks was taped.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked politely. "I'll have water, please," I said sweetly. The host scribbled it down and turned his head to Mikey. "Hmmmmm…I think I'll have a coke-a-cola."

The host wrote it down and ripped it out of his(Handy Dandy) notebook. Another waiter came up to us and the host shoved the piece of paper into his face. The waiter snapped his fingers and our drinks popped in front of us. I clapped at this while Mikey blurted out. "That was… awesome! You have to teach me how to do that."

The host had disappeared and the waiter handed us our menus. "I'll be back in 8 minutes to take your order. After I take them the show will start." With that he walked away. I looked over the menu that had to be at least 15 pages long, this place served food from almost everywhere around the world, and the 'Spaghetti Bake with Tomato Sauce' was calling my name.

I looked over at Mikey and asked. "What are you going to order?"

"The 'Classic American Dinner Combo'" he said with his amazing smile. "Your choice of chicken or steak, macaroni and cheese or mash potatoes, string beans or lima beans, and fries or a small slice of pizza." Mikey licked his (irresistible) lips. "I think I'll have steak, macaroni and cheese, string beans, and fries."

I will never know how Americans eat so much. The waiter came back and took our order. When he left, the lights dimmed and a stage popped out from the floor. A spotlight hit a man wearing a tuxedo that looked a lot like Yoshi. Wait…it is Yoshi.

"What are you doing here?" Mikey asked him.

Yoshi glared at us and said. "What! Can't I have dreams?"

Mikey didn't reply to him so he just started the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen these people have made a play off of the famous TV show LILY-MU."

Mikey and I looked at each other. Maybe this play wasn't going to be so bad after all. Yoshi left the stage and a fat man wearing a blue wig and purple make-up on his arms and legs (he didn't have any on his face, must be Gonard). He was carrying a girl with a blond wig (must be Lily), but the actor didn't have her wig on right because I could see her real hair. Two more badly dressed actors came to the stage. A guy who was about 6 feet tall wearing a Guano mask (can you guess who that is?), and another girl (had to be me). She was only one of the actors so far who actually wore a LILY-MU costume, but it had some spots on it.

"Let go of her, you freak!" The fake me said.

"Guano, Guano." The fake Guano said.

"Not a chance lily fools." The fake Gonard laughed evilly and threw metal (really paper) bombs at them. They tried to dodge them but the fake Guano fell and the fake me tried to help him, leaving Gonard open to attack. The fake me screamed when she saw the bomb coming toward her. A shield popped out in front of her and blocked the bomb.

"Hold it right there Gonard." A fake Mikey came from out of nowhere and kicked fake Gonard. Fake Lily fell out of his arms and hid behind Mikey. The fake me and fake Guano tackled fake Gonard and put handcuffs on him.

"It's the slammer for you!" the fake me said to the fake Gonard.

"Guano, Guano." The fake Guano said as he and the fake me dragged the fake Gonard off the stage.

"Thanks for saving me." the fake Lily said putting her arms around the fake Mikey. O-M-G they are not about to… "No problem." he said as their faces got closer and closer until they kissed. The curtains close and everybody cheered except me of course. I was in shock; this was definitely a backfire in OPERATION: Fall in Love.

The actors came back and took a bow. Then they got kicked out forever cause the manger found out they had been stealing food. After that the waiter came back with our food. As we ate Mikey asked me,

"Wasn't that great Mitsuki? I think it might be a sign that me and Lily will be together forever." I nodded, but I really wanted to gag , not only for the fact that he was thinking about Lilly on our kinda-sorta-date, but because he eats like a pig. There was food all over his face and I didn't even know how he got macaroni and cheese in his ears. Wait… here's my chance. I got up and knelt down next to his chair. He stared at me. With my eyes locked with his, I grabbed a napkin, licked it, and started to wipe his face off. When I finished I brought my hands up to his hair and got the string beans out of his hair. I slowly brought my hands down to the sides of his face. I brought my face close to his and he started to blush. I winked at him, pushed his face back, and walked back to my seat, and started eating like nothing had happen. All through the meal he kept stealing glances at me. I tried to start a conversation, but he still seemed stunned like he did when he first saw me this morning. Even though we didn't talk much I was still glad my plan was working. We finished our food, well Mikey finished, that spaghetti bake was huge. I only ate half of it. The waiter gave me a doggy bag and I got another spaghetti bake for Lily. I paid like I said I would and we started walking to nowhere in particular. Then I 'accidentally' fell into Mikey's arms.

I slowly put my arms around his neck and said "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said bringing his face closer to mine. I quickly looked at the clock it was 1:29, I'm never going to forget this day. I closed my eyes and leaned. I felt his breath on my lips, when what felt like a bucket of water fell on us. We separated instantly. It was raining, hard.

"We have to go," Mikey said to me as he covered his head with his arms to protect him from the rain. I nodded and was about to start walking when I heard someone scream.

"There's a flood!" I turned around to see a huge wave coming towards us.

"You two!" I turned around to see a cop. He grabbed our arms and pulled us into an ally. It all happened so fast! The next thing I know we were running down stairs and ended up in a huge place that sort of looked like the food court at the mall. I barely had time to take in my surroundings when Mikey screamed.

"Watch out!" Mikey grabbed my wrist and pulled me away before I was trampled in a stampede of people who were escaping the flood.

"You ok?" Mikey asked putting his hands on my shoulder.

"Yes…I'm fine." I said slowly to try to piece together what happened.

"**Attention everyone.**" I looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Mikey tapped my shoulder and pointed towards the ceiling. The voice was coming from a speaker. "**Welcome to J.E.S. or Japan's Emergency Shelters. You're going to have to stay here until the streets are clear. We have provided you places to sit and warm food, so enjoy…well I guess you can't enjoy this cause you can't leave, but that's doesn't matter or does it? Oh just forget it,** **I** **quit." **

"That was… weird. Let's go before all the good seats are taken," Mikey said. We started to look for a seat when I heard a voice.

"Hey, Mikey poo." We turned around to see Caroline. She was Lily friend from France that played on Socky's show 'Opposites Attract'. She looks nice on the outside, but she's exactly like Lily, evil.

"Caroline!" Mikey said, running up to give her a hug. It wasn't a surprise to me that she let him hug her (even though I'm mad he hugged her), Caroline is…how do you say it… my enemy for Mikey's attention.

"Well, haven't we been working out?" Caroline said touching his muscles.

"Yeah, I only do 500 push-ups a day. I used to do a thousand, but Ozu was afraid I would get too muscular," Mikey said showing her his muscle poses. Grrrrr, I've been working my butt off so that I could get this date to help him notice me more and all she did was say 'hi' and he went up and hugged her. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Well, hello Caroline," I said to make sure my presence was known (I'm forgotten a lot).

"Oh, hello Mitsuki, how are you?" She said smiling at me. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, well Mikey and I are hanging out today." I said pulling Mikey by the collar of his shirt and started to walk away.

"Why don't you two sit with me?" She said grabbing Mikey's arms and pulling him towards her.

"Sure," Mikey said. I let go of Mikey's collar and reluctantly followed them to the bench.

I don't know how long we've been here, but I'm about to go crazy, they are flirting right in front of me. I can't blame Caroline though she doesn't know about my crush on him, but still, I think they'd have the decency to let me join a conversation.

"I'm going to get some hot chocolate." I said as I grabbed the bag that had my doggy bag and the pasta bake I got for Lily and walked over to one of the stands. "One hot chocolate please." I said to the lady who was working at the stand. She handed it to me and I asked. "What time is it?"

"It's about 5:00 now."

"Thank you. Do you know when the rain's going to stop?" The lady looked around and said in a hushed tone.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, the rain stopped a couple of minutes ago. They just have to get the water pumped off the streets." As she spoke I got a better look at the women(when I was back at the agency I observed people all the time. It's a habit I can't get rid of.). She looked like she's was in her late 40's or early 50's, but I could tell from her green eyes that she was really younger, but I'm not a spy anymore so I'm not going to go any further into it.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth when you get home this stuff causes tooth decay," the lady said out of the blue.

"Thank you…" I looked at her name tag. "Tabitha." I turned around to see them still flirting. I started to walk towards them when I stopped because I felt something wet on my cheeks. They were tears. I'm tired, I deserve better than this. Forget Mikey, he can find his own way home I am a ex-spy after all. I chugged down the remainder of the hot chocolate and threw the cup in the recycling bin. I looked at the exit, there were two police men standing there. I could take them down easily, but I don't want to attract attention to myself. I wonder if there is another exit. Then an idea struck me. I went into the bathroom. Just my luck an air vent. I maneuvered my way all the way out of J.E.S. and I hopped roof to roof until I landed on LILY-MU studio's roof.

I take the elevator down and walk slowly to my room. I open the door to see Lily on the couch watching TV.

"Mitsuki!" She screamed as she ran to me and gave me a hug. She let me go and I put Lily's food and my doggy bag on the coffee table. "I was so worried! I heard about the flood downtown. I'm glad you and dork face didn't caught in it," She said plopping back down on the couch.

"Oh, I did get caught in it," I said sitting next to her.

"What!" She said shocked. "How did you get out of J.E.S.?"

"I have my ways," I said simply. One of these days I'm going to tell her, she is my best friend and knows when to keep a secret.

"Where's Mikey?" She asked me obviously wanting to know how my kinda-sorta date went.

"Still at the J.E.S. with Caroline."

Lily's eyes went wide. "Caroline! Are you serious? Tell me what happen."

"What can I say, everything started off great then we were about to kiss, but the flood came and we went to J.E.S. then we saw Caroline and they started flirting. So I decided that she can have him and I left."

"Wait! So, you're giving up on Mikey." I nodded.

"It will take time, but I will get over him."

"Mitsuki I'm so sorry." Lily said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, I knew deep down that it might not work, but hey, I don't want to waste my time trying to make someone love me who doesn't, when I can find someone else who will love me back. Let's not talk about this, okay?" Lily nodded slowly. "Hey, Lily, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you wearing Gonard's shirt?" Lily's face went red.

"Well…I…well, you know…" I didn't want to be mean, but teasing her was going to help me cheer up.

"Lily!" I said acting like I was in pure shock. "You didn't do that with Gonard!"

"THAT?" Lily said as her face turned as red as a beat.

"Yes, that."

"How could I do that with Gonard? Have you seen him? I mean it's not like he's ugly, but…ugh… you know what I mean." I busted out laughing and Lily must've realized I was joking. "That was not funny," Lily said glaring at me.

"Yes it was, I can't believe you thought I was serious about that."

"Humph, well that's the end of that," Lily said as her face turned back to its regular color.

"Ok, sorry, but seriously why are you wearing his shirt?"

"Well right after you left Gonard and Guano wanted to play a game. Of course I said no, but Guano made it seem that I wanted to play. During the process of the game the room was destroyed, and I was forced to leave when the cleaning crew was cleaning up, so I went the roof. It started to rain and my shirt got wet so Gonard gave me one of his." Even though she told me what happened something didn't seem right, so I asked her.

"But, why did you blush when I asked you about that? Did something happen Lily?" Lily took a deep breath and said.

"I had this dream about this guy who was about to kiss me and on the roof I realized Gonard looked like him. And then I feel asleep in his arms in his room. Then I…kissed him...on the cheek and he kissed me back. That's it." Lily put her hand over her face and sighed. "It's soooo great to get that off my chest."

"So," I said smiling. "You and Gonard, I thought it was going to happen eventually."

"What do you mean?" she said confused.

"Oh, come on Lily, if you're not hanging around me, you're with Gonard. Everyone knew you two were eventually going to get together."

"There's just one problem with that, Mitsuki, we are not together."

"Not yet," I said and Lily glared at me. "Do you like him?" Lily closed her eyes and put her right hand on her heart.

"Yes, but…more than that…I l-l-l-love him. Maybe he's 'the one' you were talking about, but I know he doesn't feel the same." "

Aww, you're shy. Don't worry I know he likes you," I said trying to give her engorgement.

"That's it!" Lily said throwing her fist in the air. "We'll make Mikey fall in love with you."

"If you haven't notice in our conversation, Lily, I have tried to make him fall in love with me and I've failed and now I just want to get over him."

"Don't you get it. If you make him fall in love with you and he realizes he's too late he'll be crushed. And move back to America and I'll be the star of the show again." She said and started to do her evil laugh. I knew she was trying to help but I just couldn't do it.

"Mikey likes Caroline and you. And anyway I don't know if I can…"

"Oh, yes you can." Lily said interrupting me. "Plus you know I don't even like Mikey and I can say the same for Caroline."

"How do you know she doesn't like him?"

"You don't need to worry about that right now." She said dismissing that conversation.

"Come on Mitsuki I know you feel it, deep inside, your sadness boiling over to anger and revenge." Lily had a point I did feel all those things.

"Fine, but on two conditions, **1)**We are not doing anything to harsh, and** 2)**Before we start this revenge thing we have to hook you up with Gonard."

"Fine" She said slowly. Probably because she didn't like my second condition. "Now let me tell you how we…I mean you are going to break his heart." She cupped my ear and whispered me the plan. I felt one of my rare evil smiles form on my face.

"I think I can do that." I said coolly. "Now I'll tell you my plan to make Gonard ask you out as we eat these delicious spaghetti pasta bakes." I said as I grabbed the bag, got my half eaten one out, and handed the bag to Lily so she could get hers out.

Even though I still don't want to hurt Mikey, tomorrow might be fun.

**A/N: OKAY IF YOU ARE A MIKSUKI FAN YOU PROBABLY HATE ME, BUT DON'T WORRY IT MIGHT GET BETTER. **

**ONCE AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANY KAPPA MIKEY CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN Yuki and Tabitha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

PS: I'M USING DIFFERENT POINT OF VEIWS IN THIS CHAPTER.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kappa Mikey Characters.

No pov.

The scene began when a person shouted "LILY MU."

A buff purple man with pointy ears and blue hair ran down the street laughing evilly with a long object wrapped in a cloth in his arms. His admittedly stopped when a blast nearly hit him.

"Stop right there Gonard!" The purple villain known as Gonard turned around to see two girls with blasters in their hands. One of the girls had blonde hair while the other one, known as Mitsuki, had blue hair and smoke coming from her blaster that indicated she was the one who shot at Gonard.

"Where's Guano?" the blonde girl, known as Lily, demanded. Gonard chuckled at her pathetic attempt to force him to tell her where he hid their partner.

"Sorry Lily fools I'll never tell you where I hid him." With that said he threw the cloth off of the object he had in his hands. It looked like a bigger and better version of the blasters the girls had. Gonard pulled the trigger, but instead of a laser blast a bright light came out of it, blinding Mitsuki and Lily.

"Mikey," Lily said desperately. "Please help us."

"Mikey can't save you now." Gonard chuckled as he approached the heroes, but was stopped when something kicked him in the stomach. "Guano, guano"

"Guano," Mitsuki said finally rubbing the blindness out of her eyes.

"Who found you?" Guano pointed to a roof of a skyscraper and there stood a figure.

"Mikey!" Lily exclaimed cheerfully. Mikey didn't move in response so there was an awkward pause.

"Mikey," Lily said with anger in her voice "Your line." Lily stood up and took a better look at him. She curled her hands into fist and screamed in pure rage. "Is he asleep?"

"CUUUUUUUUUT" Guano screamed. Mikey woke up because of Guano's scream and fell off the skyscraper, but because of TV magic the 'enormous' building was only two feet tall, so he only had a small bruise on his head.

"MIKEY SIMON!" Lily glowered while giving him a wedgie so hard that she ripped the underwear right out of his pants. Mikey screamed in pain.

"Sorry Lily, I was stuck in that shelter until midnight and I had a two hour walk home."

"Lily," Mitsuki said sweetly. "Please give him back his underwear." Even though she said she was going to get over him she couldn't deny that she had feeling for him, so she didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Fine," Lily said dropping his underwear on his head.

"Everyone." Guano sighed. "Let's finish tomorrow."

"Okay, I going back to my room to take a nap," Mikey said yawning and walking towards the door.

"Oh, and Mitsuki, since you left later that me you should get some sleep too." Luckily for Mikey, Mitsuki held Lily back as she tried to attack him. When he finally left the room, unaware that he was almost murdered, Mitsuki let Lily go.

"Why did you do that," Lily said in a hushed tone. "He didn't even notice that you gone."

"I know, but it's ok." Mitsuki said dismissing the topic. She couldn't tell Lily that she thought that it was sweet that Mikey cared about how much rest she got, but she would get a ten hour lecture on how much of an idiot she was for actually saying that.

"Lily, I'm going to change out of my costume now." Mitsuki said heading towards the dressing room.

"Wait for me," Lily said trying to catch up with her when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around to see that Gonard was the owner the hand.

"Hey Lily," he said cheerfully. "Want to hear a joke?"

"Sure why not." She sighed.

Mitsuki's p.o.v.

I sighed in relief when Gonard distracted Lily from going into the dressing room. She might make me throw away all the pictures of Mikey I had in my locker like she made me throw away the ones in my room. I had decided to throw one away each day, so when I throw away the last one I'll be over him (I have over a hundred pictures of him in my locker.). I quickly changed my clothes and went back on set to where Lily and Gonard were.

"So, the guy came back in the bar all bloody, and asked the bartender 'Where's the girl with the tooth?'" Gonard said as shock came over Lily's face.

"So…he and…. the dog!" Lily said slowly. "Yup," Gonard said smirking. Lily chuckled and said.

"O-M-G!" "Yeah well I'm going to hunt down the sandwich master, so see you two later." Gonard said skipping into the elevator.

Lily's p.o.v.

As soon as Gonard got into the elevator Mitsuki asked me. "What was the joke?"

I patted her shoulder and said. "I'll tell you when you're older." Even though she's technically two years older than me.

"O.K?" She said quietly, probably wondering if she even wants to hear the joke now.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked sweetly "Can you pick up my dry cleaning? I have a meeting with the editors of Lily's Magazine."

"Sure," She said heading towards the elevator. "I'll put it in your closet."

"Thanks." I called out right before the doors shut. With her gone I scanned the room to find my target, Guano.

"You hoo, Guano." I said when I spotted him.

"Yes Lily?" Guano said walking towards me.

"This!" I said clapping my hands once and a rope came down from the ceiling. I grabbed him and tied him up and covered his mouth with tape. "Come in boys." I screamed.

Two men came in; one was carrying a deep fryer while the other one was carrying a pulley system. The two men quickly got the system set up. The deep fryer was full of 200 degree boiling oil and the pulley system would hold guano 3 inches away from being fried.

"Hook him up." I ordered. The men did what they were told and I laughed as I heard Guano's muffed screams.

"Sign here please." one of the men said handing me a clip board.

"Sure thing Bruno." I said handing the clip board back to him after I signed it. "Thank you guy's this is the best torture machine I've used all year."

"No problem, Lily." the other man, named Seth, said. "You're our most valued costumer at TORTUR*R*US"

"Awwww, your just saying that," I said handing them their tips.

"O.K. Miss Lily, your next appointment is in two weeks, see you then." Bruno said as he and Seth walked off set.

"Yes," I said to myself. "One down, one to go." With that said I headed to the dressing room to change before Caroline gets here, we have a lot to talk about.

"Lily? Are you here," Caroline said as she walk on set.

"Yes," I said closing the door behind her. "Caroline, can I ask u a question?"

"Sure, why not." she said a little uneasily. I must be glaring at her. I took a deep breath so I could calm down and get some answers.

"Do you like Mikey?" Caroline dropped on the floor laughing.

I giggled at her reaction. "I thought so," I said sighing in relief. "Then why were you flirting with him?"

Caroline got up and started to explain. "You see I was walking toward this new restaurant down town when I saw Mikey and Mitsuki walking down the street. I just knew they weren't going out, because I, of course, would know. But I since I almost saw them kiss I thought I get them together. So as you know the flood came and I met up with them in the **J.E.S.** and thought if I started flirting with Mikey, Mitsuki would get a back bone and tell me off, but after of three torturing hours of me flirting with **that,** she still wasn't coming along and then she went to get some hot chocolate. When I realize she wasn't coming back I told Mikey off, gave him a wedgie, and ditched him."

"Well," I said calmly. "She claims she's giving up on Mikey, but even though I want her too, very badly. We need to make that spaz at least see that Mitsuki like, or liked him. I don't care if they get together or not I just want my friend to be happy." I said determined to make this work.

"Yes, and I'm going to help, since I kind of messed everything up." Caroline said sheepishly. Then her small smile started to turn into a grin. "So… what going on between you and Gonard."

"What are you talking about." I said as I felt heat rising through my cheeks.

"It's in all the magazines. See it's a picture of Gonard holding you in the rain…. ahhh so romantic." I grabbed the magazine she had in her hand. The picture was on the first page, the headline said 'LILYNARD RETURNS'. Someone must've taken the picture of us on the roof.

"Almost every magazine in Japan has this picture on the cover." Caroline added.

"Ugh this can't be happening." I said throwing the magazine across the room.

"Come on Lily," Caroline said putting her arm around my shoulders. "Let's go get a massage." I sighed even though I was mad that massage was calling my name.

"Okay," I said reluctantly even though she had already dragged me out the studio.

Mitsuki's P.O.V.

As I opened the door to the drycleaners I heard a bell that always seem to be on the doors of local places. I went up to the main stand where the man already had Lily's clothes in his hands.

"That will be 4,000 yen please," the clerk said politely. It never occurred to me that Lily never gave me any money to pay for the clothes until now. I sighed and gave him the money. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something interesting. It was a magazine with…Lily and Gonard on the cover! I grabbed it quickly and started to examine the magazine, the title said 'Passion burning again for Lily and Gonard' I gasped, Lily wasn't going to like this not only because she's still confused about her feelings about Gonard, it's also because Ozu will manipulate the situation to help the show's ratings go up by using any means necessary. But… how will Gonard feel? I put my hand in my pocket and grabbed my phone and texted him.

_*Hey Gonard where are you?_

~_SW33T GIRL101~ *_

_*At the hotdog stand at the park… Y u want to know?_

_~SANDWITCH LUVER865~*_

_*I need to talk to you, so stay right there._

_~SW33T GIRL101~*_

_*k_

_~SANDWITCH LUVER865~*_

With that settled I started to run to the park. I knew I should've taken Lily's clothes pack to our room, but I needed to get to Gonard before he saw the magazine. I knew he was…how do I describe it….unique. I don't know how he would react.

I reached the only hotdog stand in the park(Gonard ate the others out of business), but Gonard wasn't there. I looked around frantically trying to find him until I spotted him sitting on a bench not to far away from a magazine stand. I ran over to him, but he didn't speak to me, he merely looked up at me for a second and returned his gaze to the **MAGAZINE **he was holding.

"Umm…Gonard-" I said trying to get his attention off the magazine.

"They think I like Lily," Gonard said and started to laugh. **O-M-G does that mean he doesn't like her! **

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER. BECAUSE I WAS SO FOCUSED ON WHAT TO DO ABOUT MITSUKI AND MIKEY I FORGOT HOW I WAS GOING TO GET LILY AND GONARD TOGETHER. SO IF ANYONE IS READING THIS FIC, DON'T GIVE UP ON ME AND I PROMISE THAT YOU WON'T BE DISSAPOINTED. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey it's me again, just FYI I don't hate Mikey I love him, but I needed drama in the story, so sorry I've made him such a jerk. Oh, and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any kappa Mikey characters.

Mitsuki's pov

I watched Gonard in horror as he laughed. I mean it's okay if he doesn't like her, but to…just laugh… that jerk…ugh I hope he doesn't do something that stupid in front of Lily, she'll be crushed. I mean he's laughing so hard he can hardly breath. I watched as he fell on the ground, and…put his hand in his shirt?

"Hey Mitsuki," Gonard said pulling he's hand out of he's shirt. "I would like you to met my new friend wormy." he put his hand near my face so I could see a caterpillar that was in his palm. "After you texted me I saw him in a bush. If I put him my shirt he tickle's me isn't it cool." With that said my hand automatically hit my face, I should of known.

"Lily! You idiot, what do you think about Lily?." I screamed and quickly put my hand over my mouth when I realized what I said. "I'm sorry Gonard. I didn't mean it but you have to tell me do you like Lily?"

Gonard looked at me as though I had asked him the most obvious question in the world. "Of course I like her we're best friends." I sighed.

"Not like that Gonard. Like. as in like, like." Gonard put his head down and said.

"Oh," he threw wormy back in the bush, took a couple a deep breaths and said. "Yes."

"O-M-G!" I squealed. "Gonard that's great…"

"Please don't tell Lily." Gonard begged interrupting me. "I don't want her to break my arm." I chuckled and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry she likes you too." Gonard's eyes went wide. He got up from the bench shaking, wiped his head towards mind, and said.

"REALLY? Are you serious? Tell me you're kidding?" I simply shook my head and he smiled. "I have to talk to her." with that said he started to run off, but he turn around and said. "Maybe you should tell Mikey you like him." Before I could reply he was out of sight. I sighed, thinking about Mikey.

"I need some ice cream" I mumbled as I headed back to the studio.

Lily's pov.

I grumbled in annoyance as Caroline and I ran away from the paparazzi. Caroline whispered to me.

"My cousin is a ninja and he gave me this smoke screen so on the count of three grab my arm." I nodded and she started the countdown.

"1...2.….3" I quickly looped my arm around hers and she threw the smoke screen. I couldn't see anything, but Caroline guided me until we were on a street about 3miles away from where we were. I leaned against a wall to catch my breath.

"Your cousin is a ninja?" I asked while sitting down on a crate that was beside me.

"My uncle just married this Japanese guy who has a ninja/body guard son and he taught me some moves."

"Is he cute?" I asked slyly. Her lips slowly turned into a grin and she said.

"You know he is." we both squealed and giggled, but before I could ask her what his name was a voice interrupted me.

"Aw, now my dear why can't you tell me that when we're together." We both turned to see Mikey walking towards us. Caroline made a sucking sound with her teeth (which she seems to do every time she's mad), while I crossed my arms and turned my head the other way.

"Go away Mikey." we scoffed at the same time.

"Whoa, I was just kidding, you act like I did something horrible." Caroline balled up her hands into fist and I got up and kicked the crate so hard that it broke.

"You did you spaz." I yelled. I couldn't control my anger any more. "Because your such an idiot and couldn't realize that Mitsuki liked you, she had her heart broken." Mikey put his hands up in the air and muttered.

"I knew that she liked me and I like her."

"WHAT?" Me and Caroline yelled in unison. Right before I could knock him out he said.

"I just couldn't fall for another girl again." I stared at him and then looked at Caroline who wore the same look of confusion I had. I turned back to look at Mikey and realized that he was walking away. Caroline ran after him, grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him into a nearby alley. I slowly entered the bug infested ally to see Mikey lying on the ground shivering at the sight of our glares. Caroline crossed her arms over her chest while I put my hands on my hips and said.

"Start talking"

Mikey gave a nervous grin and said."Talk about what?"

I heard Caroline give along agitated moan.

"If you say you can't be in a committed relationship then why do you constantly flirt with us."

"Because I knew you two didn't like me and I needed to flirt once and a while." Mikey said running his hands threw his hair. It was my turn to sigh.

"Why can't you date Mitsuki?"

Mikey's pov.

Here I am looking up at the two girls who are going to make me tell them about my past, that I've been trying to hide for all these years. I looked at the ground and sighed.

"It happened in high school. I feel in love with this girl named Emily, and she became my girlfriend. We dated all through high school and we had a long distant relationship when she went to college. After about a year without seeing each other she wanted us to meet, so we did and I got the shock of my life."

I glanced up at the Lily, who made a hand motion that told me to continue. "she was standing next to this guy and said 'Mikey meet my fiancé John.'"

I heard Caroline and Lily gasp. At least I'm getting a little sympathy. All of a sudden I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt and throw me against the wall.

"Tell me why you think that Mitsuki would do that to you?" Lily hissed. I stand corrected. Something in my head snapped and the next thing I know I had a hold of Lily's wrists.

"I know she wouldn't do that to me, but every time I see her, those same amazing feelings come back and when I remember what happen the last time the so does the pain." I let go of Lily and she said

"Mikey, follow your heart." With that said she walked away with Caroline following.

"This isn't happening" I muttered to myself as I leaned on the wall I was previously thrown on. I really like her; it's just that I don't want to get hurt again. Heh, heh I sound like one of those girls on those sap TV shows that won't tell the person they love how they feel and regret it for the rest of their lives…aw-man I have to find Mitsuki. I quickly ran out of the ally and into traffic. I heard a couple of honks and crashes, but I didn't care I had to find Mitsuki.

I dropped to my knees at Mitsuki door, trying to catch my breath. I grabbed the door knob to help support me up, and the door turned out to be open so I fell in. I heard a gasp, it was Mitsuki.

"Mikey are you okay?" she asked while pulling me up.

"NO," I said.

"Did you cut yourself?"

"NO, Mitsuki, let me speak. I've really like you, but I thought I couldn't be with you because of a past experience." I saw tears come to her eyes, but I continued. "I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry…" I felt a sharp pain on my cheek as Mitsuki slapped it.

"You think you can come in here after breaking my heart and think you're going to get automatic forgiveness." She screamed.

I dug my hand in my pocket and handed her a wad of money. "First off I don't think I'll get your forgiveness, I just wanted to apologize, and second here's all the money that you spent on me yesterday. Third I'm going to try my hardest to win your heart."

I turned to leave when I heard Mitsuki say. "Wait!" I glanced back at her, the scowl on her face wasn't gone, but it soften up a bit.

"If you want me to even consider forgiving you, you have to take me back to the restaurant and start all over." I walked over to her, kissed her on the cheek, and said

"It's a date." I pretended not to see the blush that rose to her face and left the room.

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALL ABOUT LILYNARD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED LILYNARD CHAPTER!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

No p.o.v.

Lily and Caroline walked down in silence when Caroline said. "Wow, who knew Mikey could get so defensive?" Lily giggled. "Yeah, but just to let you know, I would've beat him

up for grabbing my arms like that if the situation wasn't so serious." "Yeah…so do you still want to get a massage?" "Are you crazy? The paparazzi is probably surrounding every

spa." Caroline looked at Lily with a confused face. "I thought you **loved** the paparazzi?" "I do, but I know they are going to ask me questions about Gonard." "I thought you liked

Gonard?" Lily sighed as she sat on a nearby bench. "I do like him, but I don't know if he likes me." Caroline smiled as she sat down beside her and put her arms on Lily's

shoulders. "Lily, what did you tell Mikey a couple of minutes ago?" "Follow your heart." Lily grumbled. "Then shouldn't you follow your own advice?" Lily covered her head with her

hands and thought it over. If she did tell Gonard he could reject her right there and forget the whole thing, but she didn't think he was heartless. Heck, Gonard was the sweetest

person she knew. "I'll think about it." Lily finally answered after a couple minutes. "Good girl." Caroline said half serious and half jokingly. Lily smiled, not one of those fake smile-

for-the-camera smiles, but a genuine smile that she has only shown to Mitsuki and Caroline. They laughed and talked for a couple of minutes when Caroline's cell phone rang.

She quickly answered. "Hello." Her lips formed a frown as the conversation went on. "Are you serious?…..I'm so sorry…..Yeah, see you then?" Her frown turn into a smile as she

hung up. "Lily! You remember the aunt I was talking about earlier?" Lily nodded. "Well she and my uncle got a divorce. Me and my cousin…I mean 'friend' can get together now." "I'm so happy for you." Lily exclaimed excitedly. "Thank you. So I know we were hang out and stuff but could-" "Go get him." Lily interrupted. "Thanks" Caroline said while giving her ahug and running off to find her soon-to- be-boyfriend. "Great, just great." Lily said to herself. "Both of my friends have found the special people in their lives, why can't I find mine."

~*~*~*~*~*

With nothing to do Lily decided to go back to the studio. She started to walk when she heard someone talking. "Is that Lily! I bet she going to see her future husband." Lily

turned around and gasped. It was Ozu, talking with his fake, happy voice to a bunch of reporters. He put his hands on her sholders so she couldn't escape. "Lily, did you two have a secret relationship for all this time?" With that last lie Ozu said, an eruption of flashes from the cameras nearly blinded Lily. Lily's hands covered her eyes and tried to back away, but Ozu had a good grip on her. However Lily had thought of a back up plan. "Good job Ozu. You've found out the truth, but did you tell your son?" After Lily said that everything went quiet. Ozu's mouth was wide open and his eye was twitching with shock. "Who's his son?" one of the reporters asked when he recovered from the slight shock. "Oh," Lily said while giving Ozu an evil smirk. "You all know Guano…" With that said, Lily escaped Ozu, who was, in seconds surrounded by reporters.

~*~*~*~*

"I think I'm far enough away from them." Lily said to herself as she slipped into an ally. She knew that Ozu was going to kill her or even worse 'fire' her for telling the whole world

about Guano(who is still tied up over a deep fryer), but he still needed to get a piece of his own medicine. "Lily?" She heard someone say behind her. Lily didn't turn around

though because she assumed it was a reporter and started to run down the ally(which was very long and dark). "Wait" The voice said as he went after her. Unfortunately for Lily

she fell and her wallet fell out of her pocket. She tried to grab it but a homeless man that was hiding in a dumpster quickly grabbed it and ran away. She tried to get up and go

after him, but someone grabbed her arm. "Lily, there you are I've been looking all over for you." The mystery man said pulling her up. "GONARD!" she said shocked. "The one and

only….so why did you run away from me." "I thought you were a reporter, they have been following me all day." "Me too, I just got away from them a couple of seconds ago."

"Oh, so…you said you were looking for me ?" Lily said changing the subject. "Yup." Gonard answered smiling. "So.." Lily said wanting him to continue. "So…What?" Gonard asked

confused. "WHAT DID YOU WANT TO SEE ME FOR." Lily yelled. "Oh," Gonard exclaimed when he got what she was saying. "Oh," he repeated in a sad tone. "Well." Lily said

impatiently. Gonard gulped and stuttered. "Well you see Lily…I…you see…" Lily got what he was about to say and interrupted him by kissing him. Gonard (who wasn't shocked

but happy) put his arms around her waist, which was followed by Lily wrapping her arms around his neck. In reality the kiss was short and sweet, but for Lily and Gonard it

lasted a lifetime. When they broke apart Lily snuggled into Gonard's chest. Even though their first kiss was in an dirty ally, Lily thought it was the most romantic place in the

world. "So, does this make us a couple?" Gonard asked as he held her tighter. "Yup." Lily answered in the same tone Gonard had used before. They laughed and separated from

their embrace. "O-M-G I have to tell Mitsuki." Lily squealed happily. "What do I do?" Gonard asked her. "Go untie Guano." "What?" This response made Lily giggle. "Just go." She

ordered in a sweet tone, and Gonard started to head out of the ally. "Wait!" Lily said making him stop. She ran up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "What was that

for?" He asked slyly as he kissed her again. Lily winked and said. "Oh, I just wanted to tell you that you're 'the one'." With that said they walked out of the ally hand in hand.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unknown to the new couple, a women wearing a pink uniform that had a nametag that said 'Tabitha' was watching them the whole time. After they were gone she walked into

the ally and said. "Jackie why don't we do anything romantic anymore?" A old hobo then appeared in front of her. With a snap of his fingers his wasn't old and wearing the same

old tattered clothes, he was young with blue hair and dark blue eyes and wearing a light blue jumpsuit that had snowflakes all over it. "First of all don't call me 'Jackie', My name

is Jack frost, and second, we still do romantic things." She replied with a simple "humph." as she clapped her hands, and not the same middle age women stood there, but a

young women in her 20's with blond hair and green eyes wearing a sparkling pink tutu and a wand with a tooth at the end of it in her hand. "And you had the nerve to still that

girl's wallet." "But Tooth Fairy, there is nothing in it, she probably just carries it around to show it off." "Oh really," She said as she snatched the wallet out of his hands. "Then

what's this?" She said pulling cash out the wallet. "A girl gave that to me yesterday because her friend kept poking me with a stick." He said. Looking into his eyes she realized

that he was lying and went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, you can use this to pay the bill at the restaurant your going to take me to." She said pulling him out the ally.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: WELL THAT'S IT, MY VERY FIRST STORY IS DONE!!!!!!** **IF YOU DON'T GET THE JACK FROST AND THE TOOTH FAIRY SIDE-ENDING THEN REREAD CHAPTERS 3 AND 4.**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? WERE THERE TO MANY ALLY'S IN THE STORY? WAS IT EASIER TO READ THIS WAY? JUST PM. ME OR REVIEW IF YOU LIKED OR HATED IT. OH, AND IF THERE ENOUGH REVIEWS I'LL DO AN FANFIC WHEN MIKEY AND MITSUKI OFFICIALLY GET TOGETHER. AND JUST ONE LAST THING, ****THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE TAKING TIME OUT OF YOUR DAY TO READ THIS. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THIS(GOES FOR FUTURE REVIWS AS WELL). THANK YOU FOR PUTTING THIS STORY IN YOUR FAVORITES OR ANY TYPE OF ALERTS.**

**PM ME IF YOU JUST WANT TO TALK OR HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO GET MORE PEOPLE TO WRITE FICS FOR KAPPA MIKEY.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!! **


End file.
